In cutting tools for grooving, turning or parting-off, and in cutting tools for rotary slot cutting, a cutting insert is often retained in an insert pocket between two generally opposing jaws. In these tools, chips flowing from the cutting insert's cutting edge along its rake surface during a cutting operation may engage the jaw adjacent the rake surface and subject it to considerable abrasive wear. This disadvantageous effect will in time reduce the jaw's ability to retain the cutting insert within the insert pocket.
One solution which significantly overcomes this disadvantageous effect is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,648. A tool holder includes a holder blade having an upper jaw and base jaw wherein the upper jaw is fitted with an exchangeable hard material shield insert for protecting it against wear. However, this introduces additional maintenance of the tool.